


This the Remix // Nicki Minaj x Satou Gashu

by luckyyywifeyyy



Category: Nicki Minaj (Musician), キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyyywifeyyy/pseuds/luckyyywifeyyy
Summary: Nicki Minaj is waiting for Doja Cat so that they can record the "Say So" remix, but Gashu, Nicki's husband, has other plans.
Relationships: Mishima Kazumi (Mentioned) - Relationship, Nicki Minaj/Satou Gashu, Satou Gashu/Nicki Minaj
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	This the Remix // Nicki Minaj x Satou Gashu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the q-kai server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+q-kai+server).



> i hate this and im so sorry. this one is for the q-kai server.

Nicki idly sat in the studio, checking her long pink nails in the fluorescent light of the room whilst she waited for Doja Cat to show up so that they could record the next big hit, Say So (Remix). She huffed, leaning back in her chair before looking up at the ceiling and rubbing her temples with her hand.  
“Where is that bitch, Doja? We was supposed to meet twenty minutes ago!” She groaned in annoyance, earning attention from her husband, Gashu Satou.   
He looked at her with a look of concern, putting his hand on her thigh.   
“Not to worry, dear. Miss Cat is bound to be here soon.” He reassured, rubbing his hand along the upper of her leg, earning a small smirk from Nicki.  
“Maybe, baby. Any ideas to pass some time?” She raised an eyebrow, earning a hum from Gashu. He moved his hand to put under his chin in thought, looking up in thought.  
“I am not sure, my queen. Perhaps you have any ideas?” He turned to her, who was grinning at him as she pulled him into a wet kiss. He was taken aback but gave little resistance to the sudden affection.   
As quick as it started, Nicki stopped the kiss as she took Gashu’s hand and snuck him into her dressing room.   
Gashu smiled as he grabbed her ass, squeezing it in his hands with a smile whilst kissing her neck. Nicki let out a small moan, leaning into it as she pinned him to the couch. She ground against his covered manhood, a smirk on her lips as she went rough.   
Gashu returned the smirk, moving his curious hands to grab and grope her breasts and knead them in his hands. She grunted, grinding harder against his shrimp. Nicki whined, tossing off his pants and boxers before pulling down her pants and panties, quickly inserting his small dick into her mad coochie.   
He grunted, bucking his hips against her as she rode him into the sunset. Gashu moaned out her name as Nicki thrust her hips forward, causing Gashu to go wild.  
“N...Nicki dear… Sit on my face…” *He managed to moan out. Nicki obliged, setting her body over his face.   
Her clit rubbed his mustache, earning a moan from Nicki. Gashu gripped her hips as he shoved his tongue inside her, exploring her walls carefully as he tasted her. He explored everywhere he could, Nicki quickly faking an orgasm. A smile in delight came as he sloppily ate her out in the wrongest way possible. She lifted her body up as she stripped for him slowly. She played with herself as she watched his tiny penis go up.  
With a small smile, she took his shrimp in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip as she smiled, sucking and having her hands play with him as she did her word.   
It was almost funny how quickly he came, yelling her name as a bang on the door was obviously ignored.

Doja, on the other side of the door, sighed as she heard the moans.  
“Guess we’ll record tomorrow. They’re havin’ fun, huh?” She asked her cat, who purred as she spoke.  
Nicki and Gashu would, indeed, be having a very fun night as Doja started sexting her boyfriend, Kazumi Mishima.


End file.
